


Different Pages

by thatsnotmyIsh



Series: The Mistakes We've Made [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actual Jealousy in chapter 3, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of switch, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Shower Sex, Temperature Play, Top Magnus Bane, but its of a dildo so?, i'm a kinky fucker, mentions of breath play, oh yeah dildos, slightly heavier bdsm in the later chapters, theres probably more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: Magnus and Alec have some steamy shower sex. That's pretty much it. Well they move to the bedroom later, so there's that. This is tied to another fic I wrote, but they don't really reference each other so this can stand alone.





	1. Warm Showers are Nice

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious this takes place in the same au as my fic The Grapes Won't Tell. This happens a bit after that fic. So if you want more you can check out my other fic, however that fic has much darker themes so its not for everyone.

Alec wasn’t surprised to find Magnus waiting for him when he returned to his apartment. The building was supposed to be warded against demons and unregistered downworlders, but that didn’t seem to be enough to keep out the prince of hell. A discovery Magnus took liberal advantage of. Although the prince hadn’t shown up all week and considering these little rendezvouses had been happening almost weekly now, Alec had been expecting him tonight.

Magnus lounged on the oversized chair he’d conjured their first night, watching Alec as the shadowhunter dropped his things and treaded over. The chair still looked ridiculously out of place in Alec’s spartan apartment, but so did Magnus in his expensive clothes and no doubt real (and worth more the entire building) jewelry.

“I’m taking a shower.” Alec said, removing his shirt, methodically. He wasn’t making a show out of it, in spite of Magnus’ leering gaze.

“I’d be more than happy to help.” The warlock replied. It hadn’t really been an invitation, but Alec had figured Magnus would join him. The hunter didn’t respond, instead made his way to the bathroom, removing the rest of his clothes as he went. Magnus followed suit.

The bathroom was tiny and Alec didn’t bother to shut the door or close the curtain as he stepped in and turned the shower on. Luckily, while the building was old it was made to last and it didn’t take long for the water to heat up. The hot spray soothed Alec’s aching muscles. His shoulders relaxing from the hours of training as strong hands worked their way over his back kneading and rubbing the tension away. Alec couldn’t stop from sighing softly and leaning back into Magnus. After a few moments, Magnus’ hands found their way around Alec’s waist to caress the soldier’s toned stomach and pull the nephilim flush against him. Alec relaxed into Magnus’ body, enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ hands roaming his skin.

As much as he was loathe to admit it, Alec still preferred to share his space with Magnus over anyone else. And since their falling out, he had had numerous lovers in his personal space. But despite Alec’s best attempts, despite having learned nature of the prince of hell the hard way, none of them quite fit next to Alec like Magnus did. But he couldn’t trust Magnus again. No matter how matter how easy it was. He just couldn’t.

Taking advantage of Alec’s relaxed state, Magnus traced his abs, one hand wandering up to softly grip the nephilim’s neck. Alec’s breath caught somewhere between surprise and anticipation. They hadn’t done this in a long time and despite what Alec had just told himself about trusting Magnus, he couldn’t help the part of him that wanted this. That’s why he was here, risking everything for this man. Again. But Magnus didn’t squeeze. He just gently thumbed along Alec’s jawline. Not today then. However the fire in Alec’s gut had already been lit.

Magnus’ other hand roamed lower, squeezing the shadowhunter’s thigh and stroking the skin along his hips, teasingly. Magnus pushed harder into Alec, lips trailing half kisses on the back of his neck, semi hard cock pressed firmly against the shadowhunter’s ass. Alec grunted, and pressed back into him, wanting more than just touching now. Alec rubbed his ass along Magnus’ dick impatiently. Magnus smiled into Alec’s shoulder. Alec was all wound up today.

“I’m not risking getting caught with you, so you can tease me all evening.” He snapped. He sounded irritated, but Alec always sounded irritated. And Magnus knew he was more turned on than angry.

“Easy sweetie.” The warlock replied, patronizingly calm. He eased Alec off him to turn the hunter around and kiss him hard. Magnus’ hands gripped Alec’s head, holding it in place as he kissed him. Not that he needed to. Alec happily complied, opening his mouth and kissing back with equal vigor. The nephilim wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders for balance as Magnus pushed him against the wall. 

“I didn’t sneak past all those wards and hunters for a fucking quickie.” The prince replied. He pressed their hips together, forcing their erections to rub deliciously together. Alec hummed, temporarily satisfied with that friction.

“No one asked you too.” Alec grumbled.

Magnus ignored the comment and went back to kissing his nephilim, grinding their hips together as the water sprayed down on them. The last time they fucked, Magnus had ridden Alec for hours, until they both had eventually collapsed in each other’s arms, finally satisfied. Magnus didn’t let many people fuck him, it was a bit of an occupational hazard, being a prince of hell and all. But Alec wasn’t a threat. Alec was never a threat. Even now, he couldn’t stop from trusting him, conceding some of the control he’d coveted his entire life. It was surprisingly refreshing.

But that wasn’t tonight. Alec wasn’t going to fuck him tonight. Tonight, he was going to drive Alec up a wall with need. No pun intended. Magnus reached behind Alec, grabbing his ass and sliding his fingers along his opening.

“No need. Already prepped.” Alec mumbled, kissing Magnus again. Sure enough, the warlock's fingers slid in easily. What a dirty boy. Had Alec been expecting him? He had better have been expecting him.

“Got someone else on the side or are you psychic.” The prince tested, jealousy already bubbling in his veins. He needed to stop this. This kind of behavior was part of what ruined things the first time. But he was a goddamn prince, he didn’t like sharing.

“Have to scratch that itch somehow when you’re gone.” Alec teased. Magnus wasn’t sure how much of it was a joke. 

“Does he fuck you better?” He kept his tone light, but he had two fingers up Alec ass and he was stretching and prodding the angel relentlessly.

“He knows all the right spots.” Alec’s breath was heavy. Magnus stroked his prostate almost spitefully. “Like that?” He kept stroking.

“Ahh.” Alec moaned. “Yeah. Just like that.”

Alec reached a hand down to rub their erections together. “He’s much bigger than you though.” The hunter kept teasing “and harder.” Magnus grunted. He was getting real sick of this game. He pulled his fingers out and flipped Alec around. He wasted no time pushing the younger man against the wall and lining his cock against Alec ass.

“Then where is he now, baby?” Magnus cooed into Alec ear, as he pushed in. Alec moaned and arched his hips back instinctively. 

“Top shelf of my closet.” Alec confessed. Magnus chuckled. The vibrations felt nice against Alec’s back. “You’ll have to introduce us then. I think I’d like him.” Magnus said, pushing halfway in.

“Hmmm.” Was Alec’s only response. He rested his cheek against the steamy tile and spread his legs. Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms, holding them above his head and pressed further into Alec, until his chest was flush against Alec’s back.

“Fuck” Alec’s eyes were shut as tried desperately to push himself the final distance onto Magnus’ cock and take him as deep as he could. Using magic to keep Alec’s hands secure against the tile, Magnus moved to stroke Alec’s hard cock. “He’s kept you nice and prepped for me. How thoughtful.” Magnus was enjoying this again. He pulled out and began thrusting, slow but deep.

“How often do you use him?” Magnus asked. It would be nice to know how often Alec fucked himself when Magnus wasn’t around.

“Most days.” Alec panted, not even a little ashamed at the frequency. At one point in his life he had been fucking Magnus several times a day and they had used all kinds of toys. This was a step back. Magnus rewarded him with a particularly hard thrust. The prince felt so good inside him, much better than the dildo. He had lied when he said his toy was bigger. But he’d wanted Magnus to hurry up.

“Do you think about me?” The warlock was having way too much fun with this new piece of info.

“Sometimes.” The hunter replied.

“Today?” Alec moaned loudly as Magnus picked up the pace.

“Yes”

“So you were expecting me.” Magnus confirmed. Alec had fucked himself on a dildo to prep himself for Magnus. That was all kinds of hot.

“You’re not as mysterious as you like to think.” Alec said. “You’re pretty predictable when it comes to sex.”

“Am I?” Magnus was vaguely insulted. He released Alec’s aching cock to grip his hips and pulled them back into his thrusts, pushing his cock in deeper. Then he picked up the pace and started plunging as deep as he could, setting a brutal pace.

“Oh shit.” Alec yelped. His hands balled into fists. He spread his legs further, giving Magnus more access. Magnus leaned forward to pepper kisses along Alec neck and shoulder as he pounded into his ex.

“God yes!” Alec cried out. “So good Magnus.”

“You’re so fucking good Alec.” Magnus agreed. “We are so fucking good.” His hips were becoming erratic as he approached orgasm. One hand released Alec’s hips to return to his neglected cock and pump it in time with his thrusts.

“Just a little more darling.” Magnus panted, his breath tingling on Alec’s back.

“Yes, Magnus! More please.” Alec’s hips were jerking too, looking for just a little more. Chasing his own orgasm desperately. “Please Magnus! Please!”

“Oh fuck Alec.” Magnus moaned into his angel’s back as he buried himself into Alec and came hard.

“Fuck fuck fuck Magnus.” Alec came moments later as Magnus filled him. His tense body slumped against the wall, Magnus’ magic the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already Alexander.” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec waist and holding him close. “I have had all week to think about what I’m going to do to you.” He released Alec bonds, but kept him in his arms, still basking in their afterglow, cock softening inside his angel. He kissed Alec’s cheek and corner of his lips softly. Alec hummed in contentment.

“I think you still owe me a blow job from last time darling.” The warlock reminded the shadowhunter. Alec grunted, but didn’t protest. Post sex bjs were always extra sloppy, not that that was necessarily a bad thing.

“Let’s move somewhere a little more comfortable first.” Alec requested. Now that he had returned to reality the now cold water spraying on them was really annoying.

“Blow job first.” Magnus ordered. Alec groaned but again didn’t argue.

“A quick one.” He conceded.

“We’ll see about that.” Magnus challenged, and Alec was never one to back down from a challenge.


	2. But Cold Showers Have Their Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec follows through on that blowjob Magnus was promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something other than porn in here (even if just barely), nice :) It references sordid history between the two (which I haven't actually written), which you can just ignore if you are just here for the porn ;), although it kinda comes into play in the next chapter.

Alec fell to his knees as Magnus backed out of the cold spray, giving the shadowhunter room to work. The tile was cold and hard and the water falling on Alec was growing colder by the second. This would get uncomfortable if he took too long.  
Fortunately, Magnus being a demon and all he was more than ready to go again. The hunter wasted no time grabbing Magnus’ mostly soft dick and giving it long gentle strokes, to get it going again. He then brought his mouth to the hardening flesh and kissing the tip, gliding his lips along the wet length.

Magnus’ hands came to rest in the hunter’s hair as Alec gave the sensitive underside of Magnus’ growing cock a few teasing licks. Once Magnus was half mast, Alec opened his mouth the take the head of the large cock. The length was heavy on his tongue and he could taste himself from their previous activities, but he didn’t let that deter him. He relaxed his jaw and slid Magnus deeper. His tongue caressing the hot flesh in his mouth.

Magnus hummed his approval, idly stroking Alec’s hair. Honestly Alec would have been more than content to just sit there and suck Magnus’ cock all night. He’s always really enjoyed blow jobs: giving and receiving. Something about being on his knees and giving up his own comfort for the pleasure of someone else was a huge turn on. Also, there was something immensely intimate about having someone’s dick in your mouth. The combination drove him crazy.

Spurred on by his own desire (and the very very cold water) he relaxed his throat and took Magnus deeper, allowing the prince’s cock to hit the back of his throat. His braced himself against the other man’s hips as he started to bob his head up and down the shaft. The bobs were shallow at first, but a mix of his own enthusiasm and Magnus canting hips had Alec deep throating Magnus quickly. Deep throating wasn’t particularly pleasant, it made it impossible to breathe and gagging was a problem. 

Even still, Alec loved it. He tried his best to keep sucking and licking, but Magnus had taken control now and was fucking into his mouth like that’s what it was made for. And considering how much Alec was enjoying this he wondered briefly if maybe it was.

The grip in his hair tightened and Magnus moaned above him. Alec moaned in return.

“Damn Alec,” he grunted,” no one could ever suck me like you.” There was affection in his tone somewhere under the panting and lust. “They never quite had your enthusiasm.”

The hunter’s hands fell from Magnus’ hips to stoke his own hard erection, and his unexpectedly cold hands ripped a sound out of him somewhere in between a moan and whimper. He kept stroking anyway. The cold on his hot cock felt amazing. In fact, the icy water cascading down his body, was short circuiting his mind. Between the hot hard cock pounding his mouth the freezing water numbing his body, he couldn’t focus on anything else. He was getting desperate.

Desperate to cum, desperate for warmth. It was so fucking cold but he couldn’t leave till Magnus came. His desperation to cum and make Magnus cum was always just stronger than his need to get out. So, he forced his head down harder, taking Magnus to the base and extended his tongue to lick the balls rhythmically slapping his chin.

Fuck he need more. More cold, more Magnus, just so much more. He set a harsh pace on his own cock as he stroked. Dazedly, he looked up as Magnus, trying gage how close the other was. Magnus was panting, watching mesmerized as Alec took him impossibly deep. The hunter was shivering as he jerked himself and Magnus wasn’t sure Alec even noticed it himself, considering how lost the hunter looked. 

But he’d be able to put Alec out of his sweet misery soon: he was so close. The tightness of Alec throat coupled with the amazing friction of the angel licking and sucking was quickly driving him over the edge. His own moans were growing louder the lewd squelching of Alec’s mouth and when Alec’s tongue somehow managed to slide the warlock’s balls into that sinful mouth, Magnus knew he was done.

“Fuck baby I’m going to cum.” He warned. The only indication Alec gave that he had heard was a loud moan around Magnus’ cock, sending sweet vibrations through him and a quickening of the nephilim’s own hand on his cock. The angel’s hips were canting too as he fucked into his own hand.

“I’m going to cum on your face love.” Magnus decided quickly. After a few more hard thrusts into Alec mouth he pulled out just in time to shoot himself all over Alec face. The sound Alec made was obscene, deep and broken. And loud. The hunter finished quickly into his own hand. Magnus’ hot cum on his frigid skin was too much.

“Oh fuck yes Mags.” Alec panted as he came down from his high.

The hunter was still shivering and now that they had both finished, his need for warmth was on the forefront in his mind. Luckily Magnus seemed to notice his predicament too, and turned the shower off, promptly wrapping the younger man in a towel and guiding him the short distance to the bedroom.

He laid the shivering man down and cuddled next to him, sharing his warmth. Alec skin was icy to the touch and the cuddling wasn’t comfortable for Magnus, but Alec koala’ed onto him to sap as much body heat as he could. It took a solid 20 minutes before the hunter warmed up.

“Are we going to cuddle all night or are you going to fuck me.” Alec finally asked, ready to go again.

“Don’t worry your pert little ass darling. I still have plenty of ideas for tonight.” Magnus replied. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy each other’s company in other ways as well.”

“That’s not why you’re here Mags.” Alec snapped. He seemed genuinely angry this time. “Don’t feed me that crap. This is just sex.”

“Don’t be ridiculous darling.” Magnus replied. This was so much more than just sex. Apparently, they weren’t on the same page on this. “I wouldn’t go through all this hassle for just sex, Alexander.” He made sure to look Alec directly in the eyes as he said this, to get it through his shadowhunter’s stubborn head. Alec was always good at lying to himself.

“It’s always been just sex.” Alec retorted and turned away from Magnus, ending the conversation.

It was starting to dawn on the immortal prince that Alec may have taken their break up a little more seriously than Magnus had. Back then, Magnus hadn’t really thought much of it. He was immortal, he had taken countless lovers, many of whom he had tossed to the side only to return to a few decades later. However, all of those lovers had been immortal (or inconsequential enough that he hadn’t cared if they had been upset). The warlock had not taken into account that even if Alec was immortal now, the hunter may still have the mindset of a mortal. And had perhaps been a little more upset with Magnus impulsive attitude than his previous lovers.

This was definitely going to be a problem. It took Magnus almost a thousand years to completely move past his own mortal obsession with the past. And while he could wait, Alec is supremely stubborn. Without proper prodding, it may take longer and considering the hunter’s most recent activities, Alexander may not make it that long.

This was quite a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the bj met your expectations! The next chapter should be up soon! Comments are always appreciated! :D :D :D


	3. Beds are Pretty Great Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it to the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this provides a little more insight for those interested in what minimal back story this series has and more kinky sex for those just interested in the porn ;)

“You can’t honestly believe that you are only fucking me for the sex.” Magnus said. “There are well over a hundred people in this compound, all of them adore and respect you. You could easily find someone else to scratch that itch. But here you are every night.”

Alec didn’t turn around or answer him. The hunter stayed facing the far wall, effectively giving Magnus the cold shoulder.

“Admit it Alexander, you want me. Not some rando downstairs. You want me.” Alec still refused to acknowledge him and now Magnus was getting pissed. He sat up, sending his magic forward to snap Alexander onto his back and hold him there. Alec didn’t struggle, but did look equally pissed.

“Admit it.” Magnus demanded. Alec remained silent, glaring up at him.

“Okay then.” Magnus said repositioning himself over Alec. “We’ll do this the hard way.”

He grabbed the hunter’s cock, giving firm long strokes. It’s sprung to life easily in Magnus’ experienced grip and the warlock had Alec grunting in pleasure quickly, composure slipping. The hunter couldn’t stop his hips from occasionally bucking up into Magnus’ hand.

But ever stubborn, Alec refused to outright encourage him. As the hunter’s hips jerked more and more, Magnus let go, and Alec whined at the loss. He didn’t get to come yet.

“Admit it.” The prince demanded. Alec grit his teeth and snarled up at him. Make me.

Magnus moved on, flipping the shadowhunter onto his stomach and moving the bonds to encircle his wrists, restricting his movement, but not taking it away entirely. It was important that Alec had the ability to stop this. He wouldn’t. Magnus knew he wouldn’t. But if he forced this on his hunter, it wouldn’t prove his point.

He spread Alec’s legs and sat between them, sliding two lubed fingers into his nicely exposed ass. Alec’s hole was still stretched from their earlier round and Magnus quickly added a third finger. He pumped the digits steadily, stretching and stoking occasionally. Alec lifted his hips back in time with his lover’s fingers, grinding when Magnus stroked that sweet spot. The friction of his hard cock on the soft sheets was amazing and Alec found himself peeking very quickly.

“Oh! Magnus.” He panted, his hips frantically trying to maximize the pleasure from Magnus’ fingers and his cock against the sheets. “Hnnn. Yes.”

Magnus pulled his fingers out, snapping a magical bond around the base of Alec’s cock.

“Admit it.” He ordered again. The hunter groaned. 

“Fuck you.” He snapped. His fists were clenched painfully, but he didn’t fight back. Instead he allowed Magnus to rub his own semi hard erection along his ass. Magnus didn’t push in, just teased his cock along Alec’s ass. Occasionally he would prod the entrance but no more. 

After a moment, he magicked a dollop of lube into his hand and spread it onto his cock. The lube allowed him to slide better in between Alec’s cheeks. The friction along his hole was driving the hunter mad and he pushed his still straining cock against the bed searching for any kind of relief.

Magnus grabbed the nephilim’s ass cheeks and squeezed them around his now fully hard cock. Alec clenched his ass reflexively, giving the warlock even more wonderful friction.

“Oh!” Magnus moaned, thrusting along Alec’s clenched ass. “That’s really nice. I can’t believe we haven’t done this before.” He commented.

Alec gave a soft moan in what Magnus assumes was agreement. The hunter felt so used like this. The position didn’t provide him with much pleasure, other than the friction against his hole, but if the way Magnus was thrusting it felt wonderful for the prince and fuck if that wasn’t such a turn on. It made feel so wonderfully used and owned by Magnus. He couldn’t stop the broken moans that fell from his mouth. Why was he fighting Magnus? It was hard to remember.

After a few more sloppy thrusts, Magnus released the other’s ass and pulled his cock back. Alec spread his legs wider in anticipation, earning a pleased smile from the man above him. Magnus gave his ass a hard slap in approval, pulling startled gasp from Alec. Magnus then lined his cock up and pushed in. With how loose Alec was, he was easily able to slide most of the way in and promptly began thrusting. Anchoring himself with his bound arms, Alec pushed back, taking Magnus cock deeper with each thrust, until the warlock was bottoming out. Alec clenched around Magnus, almost trying to hold his dick in with how tight he was.

“Oh fuck baby” Magnus stuttered. Alec was so goddamn tight. It didn’t take long for Magnus to start grinding into Alec, making sure to hit that sweet spot dead on.

“Oh god! Please Magnus.” Alec begged. He couldn’t take much more of this. His hard cock was still dangling between himself and the bed, unable to release.

“Just say it love.” Magnus’ tons was soft, but his words were demanding. “If this really was ‘just sex’ you could go fuck anyone out there. I bet that pretty little nephilim that follows you around would love for you to bend him over.” He continued, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” There was that jealousy again.

Alec whined. He really didn’t want to think about Lucas right now. He had been there at the boy’s birth, it wasn’t a sexy thought.

“Shut up.” He snapped. “Just shut up and fuck me.” He pushed his hips back, grinding hard and Magnus emptied himself into the hunter quickly after.

“God you are so fucking stubborn.” The prince panted pulling out. Alec let out a frustrated cry. He still couldn’t come and his dick was getting painful. Magnus reached down to lightly trace over Alexander’s dick and Alec’s hips jerked violently. It was simultaneously too much and too little. After a moment to catch his breath Magnus was ready to go again.

“Baby if you keep this up you are going to be in tears by the time I’m done.” Magnus warned. Alec ignored the warning, instead he buried his face into the pillow and lifted his hips into the air trying to get some space for his overly sensitive dick. 

Taking advantage of the new position, Magnus leaned down to press a kiss onto Alec’s exposed hole. Surprised by the sudden action, the nephilim gasped. Magnus flicked his tongue out, teasing Alec’s hole with little licks and kisses as he massaged the hunter’s ass. 

Taking the soft moans from Alec as encouragement, Magnus gave Alec’s ass a hard lick right along his hole. Alec’s hole fluttered in response. Figuring his angel was in enough suffering as it was, Magnus decided against teasing him, instead he pushed his tongue into Alec’s hole. He widened his tongue, stretching Alec a bit before licking the inside of the angel’s ass. He licked and sucked Alec’s ass, making sure to pull out to tease and the hunter’s rim. 

By the time Magnus pulled away, Alec was shaking. His body too tired to support himself anymore, the hunter collapsed onto the bed and Magnus flipped him over. He looked so cute like this: eyes screwed shut, chest heaving, cock rock hard. Magnus couldn’t resist the temptation to lean down and kiss him. Alec opened his mouth, but was too gone to kiss back. 

“All you have to do is just be honest Alexander.” Magnus whispered to him. “Just admit this is more than sex. What we have is more than just sex.” Alec whimpered, still refusing to respond.

Sitting back up, Magnus tossed one of Alec’s legs of his shoulder and lined his mostly hard cock back up with Alec’s abused hole. He pushed in, this time with little fanfare, and began fucking Alec. Alec squeezed instinctively on Magnus’s shoulder, trying to bring himself closer. 

Magnus began slamming into Alec at a brutal pace, taking him harder than he had in a while.

“Say the words baby and we can come together.” Magnus told his lover.

“Fuck.” Alec responded. Magnus kiss the soft skin behind Alec’s knee in a twisted gesture of reassurance. Unconsciously, Alec reached out to gently grip the hand holding his leg. it was a surprisingly intimate gesture and Magnus kissed the hand softly, interlocking their fingers.

“Magnus please.” Alec begged again. But his lover didn’t relent. With tears building in his eyes Alec groaned.

“Fine.” The nephilim finally caved. “I want you Magnus. I don’t want anyone else to fuck me. I want you! So please!”

With a satisfied smile, Magnus released Alec’s bonds and the angel breathed a sigh of relief. Alec reached down to rub his own cock and with a few short strokes he was cumming.

“Finally” he hissed. His ass clenched around Magnus as he milked to warlock to orgasm shortly after his own.

“Fuck Alec.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s leg as he came.

After the last few spurts of cum filled Alec’s ass, Magnus collapsed on top of his angel. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Alec laid beneath him, desperately trying to catch his breathe.

“You are very cuddly for a demon prince, you know.” Alec said after a few moments.

“You’re pretty submissive for a Nephilim commander,” Magnus teased back.

“Former.” Alec corrected. “I can’t be a commander if there is no clave.” He pushed Magnus off of him and rolled onto his stomach. 

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Tell that to hordes of shdowhunters downstairs. They would say otherwise.”

Alec sighed to himself, clearly bothered by Magnus’ comment. ‘Well that’s interesting’ the warlock thought. Alec apparently didn’t approve of all this neo clave bullshit. That could be very useful information. Magnus pulled Alec back and Alec nuzzled into him, both of them still basking in their post orgasmic high. Alec eventually fell asleep in Magnus’ arms and the warlock took his leave. As much as he wanted to stay, it would be catastrophic if Alec got caught.

Perhaps one of these days he’d just take Alec with him, willing or not. But forcing Alec to come with him could be more trouble than it’s worth, so for tonight he just silently made his leave. Besides, this had already been a surprisingly productive evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any interested in the back story, but are a little concerned by the much darker themes of my previous fic, don't worry. The Grapes Won't Tell doesnt really provide that much more info lol its even vaguer and porn heavy than this. As always comments are very welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this and my earlier fic I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Or if you don't give a shit about my other stuff and just think this was fucking hot I'd love to hear from you too!


End file.
